Till I Forget About You, Please?
by LadyLyraBoleyn
Summary: James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos had a really awesome girl friend back in Minnesota, but when they left, they left her. So, she's going to become a star too, and moved in to the Palm Woods, everyone but Kendall is smitten with the woman she is. JamesXOC
1. Reunion and Love

"Dude, you're messing with your hair again. Admit it, you've always been into Micky." Kendall said as they sat on the couch in their living room. Logan shook his head.

"Kendall, this is James we're talking about here. He's always messing with his hair." He snorted with laughter and Carlos joined in on the laughing. James shot them all annoyed looks and continued to run the comb through his hair. _Nobody in this apartment understood the importance of having beautiful hair._

"Besides, We haven't seen her since 7th grade. Wonder what she looks like now." Kendall said sighing, remembering how she looked in middle school. Her brown hair was cut short and her blue eyes twinkled mischievously like the boys. She was one of the only girls who begged her parents to let her play hockey with the boys.

"James and Mikayla sitting in a tree!" Carlos sang jokingly, and Logan joined in, singing in perfect harmony.

"Shut up!" James said, Logan stopped but Carlos stuck his tongue out and continued to sing. Kendall jumped to the other couch, knowing what this would lead to. Logan cowered from behind the couch, using it as a fort, though looking over the edge to watch. James sighed calmly, and put the mirror on the table. He turned to Carlos, still singing, and screamed before he tackled him off the couch and the two broke out into a fight.

The door opened and Gustavo looked at the boys and shook his head. Mrs Knight rushed out to greet Mikayla and Kendall cleared his throat. Kelly rolled her eyes as the two continued to fight, Gustavo looked at her and pointed at them.

"Boys! Boys! Guys!" She said going over to them and attempting to pull them apart. Katie sighed and went out into the hallway.

"Mikayla! I'm so glad you're here!" She said sweetly and loud enough to pull James and Carlos out of their brawl. James jumped up, his hair disheveled and grinned. Carlos stood up and brushed off his shirt.

What happened next was something none of them expected. The girl that came in was a woman. She had long brown hair, going nearly all the way down her back and she was dressed in a black tank top, with a pair of gray skinny jeans. She had definitely developed since the 7th grade. She smiled at them and set her bags down. James was flushed a deep red, Carlos was sweating slightly, Logan's jaw was dropped just about to the ground, and Kendall was happy to treat her like a sister.

"Sup boys?" She asked them smiling, extending her arms out for a huge hug. Carlos and James pushed each other down trying to rush over to her. Kelly put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Gustavo beat his head on the wall in exasperation. Mrs Knight rolled her eyes and sighed as Katie rushed over to hug her. Kendall got to her first and hugged her tightly. Logan yanked him out of the way and hugged her so that he could bury his face in her hair. Carlos headbutted him from the side and hugged her from around the waist. James rolled his eyes, and Mikayla looked up, running to him for the hug.

Carlos burned with envy and Logan grimaced in jealousy. James grinned as he hugged Mikayla tightly, both being the perfect height for each other. Mikayla smirked and turned to Gustavo.

"He does not remind me of Matthew McConaughey," She said looking at James approvingly. She lifted up his shirt and nodded. "Except for those..." She said grinning and pointing to his 'WASHBOARD ABS!'.

Gustavo shook his head. Logan socked Carlos in the arm because he looked like he was going to murder James with an ax in the middle of the night.

"He does too. Now, if you dogs are done ogling Sasha Sahara's new star-" Gustavo said and the boys stopped.

"What? She's not working at Roque Records?" They all said in perfect harmony. Mikayla shook her head.

"I'll be working right across the street from you guys. At Sahara Studios." She said relaxed and the boys calmed down.

"You better take care of her or Sahara will have my head for letting you dogs play rough with her." Gustavo said sounding a bit worried to leave her there in the apartment with the boys that he dubbed dogs, leaving the room and Kelly following. James had his arm thrown around Mikayla and pulled her to the couch.

"So...What's up BTR?" She asked them, looking around. The boys grinned and fell into a full length story of all their adventures. She laughed, and glared at them a few times, and her hand fell into James's lap and he took it with his own hand. Mrs Knight yawned.

"Alright boys...full day tomorrow. You guys are showing her around town tomorrow...She needs her rest." She said standing up and pulling Mikayla towards Katie's room.

When they were sure the door shut, the boys let it all loose.

"So hot..." Logan said sighing onto the couch where had her head at. He pushed his nose to the pillow she had clutched while she was sitting and smelled her perfume and sighed, bringing the soft scent into his nose.

"Such a babe..." Carlos chimed in as he smelled her jacket. Kendall rolled his eyes and waited for James to say something. Imagine his shock as he stayed silent, staring at his hands.

"Well?" He asked, looking at him. James looked up.

"Huh? Oh...Yeah...she's really pretty." He said sighing in secret desire. Kendall looked at him oddly and surprised.

"Wow...uh..." He said looking at him doing a double take. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get a shower." He said grabbing a towel and his pajama bottoms. The remaining three shared a glance. They all cat called and whistled, assuming something else. They waited until they heard the water turn on before they began their discussion.

"What's up with him?" Kendall asked them as they huddled together. Logan shook his head. Carlos shrugged indifferently. 

"Not sure." They chimed together. Mikayla came out of the room in a pair of blue pajama shorts and a blue pajama tank. She waved sheepishly and went into the bathroom before the boys could stop her.

"Oh crap." They said together.

Mikayla had her earphones in and couldn't hear the water running, therefore she sure couldn't hear it shut off as she began to brush her hair. James stepped out of the shower, bare of any clothing whatsoever except for his shower cap. Mikayla and James exchanged a look and she couldn't help but look down and the two screamed. Mikayla awkwardly ran out of the bathroom shielding her eyes with her arm.

"What's wrong Mikayla?" Logan asked her as she ran by them. She said absolutely nothing and ran back to Katie's room. James stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and bright red in the face.

"What happened?" They asked in different ways, he shook his head and shuddered.

"She walked in as I was getting out of the shower...Saw everything...Possibly scarred her for life." James said sitting down and sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"So? She saw you naked, big deal." Carlos said nonchalantly, but you could hear the laughter in his voice. James glared.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed." He said plopping down where he was going to sleep.


	2. Awkward Showers

James yawned and walked into the bathroom, his eyes half closed. He heard the water running in the shower and assumed it was one of the guys. He started brushing his teeth and heard the water shut off. Mikayla stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She looked at James and screamed. James turned around and looked at her, screaming in response, running out of the bathroom, leaving his toothbrush on the counter, with toothpaste still foaming around his mouth.

His screams woke up everyone sleeping in the vicinity. Logan jumped up, half asleep and landed in a karate pose. Carlos had a plastic baseball bat and swung it also half asleep. Kendall sighed and opened his eyes.

"WHAT NOW?" He yelled angrily.

"I WALKED IN ON MY BEST GIRL FRIEND NAKED!" James yelled back in embarrassment. Everyone except for James and Mikayla laughed heartily and shoveled their faces with breakfast.

**~Roque Records...~**

"So this, is the beautiful Roque Records?" Mikayla asked as they walked into the studio. She had her old hockey jersey tied in the back and her hair pulled up in a pony tail. All in all, she looked like she was going to play hockey rather than sing in a recording studio.

"Yep." Kendall said as he led her into the studio. James glared at Kendall's arm being wrapped around Mikayla's waist.

"This is where Gustavo yells at us a lot." He grinned. Mikayla laughed quietly and put her left hand in James's to give him a sense of peace. Carlos glared and James smirked at his friend.

"Dude, we need to take her out for ice cream...or I have a better idea- Pool time." James said nodding. Logan grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the car.

"We get to see her...in a bikini..." Logan and Carlos repeated in a sing song voice. Kendall sighed and pushed his sunglasses up closer to his eyes as he laid out on the chair.

"Better stop talking about her like that...She's James's woman now." He snickered. James smacked him with his hand and looked at the door. Mikayla was walking out with a white sundress covering her bathing suit. She smirked and sighed as she put her stuff on the chair next to his.

"James, better put your jaw back." Carlos smirked as she peeled off the dress. Her toned body and sexy tan looked incredibly seductive as it rested underneath her bright red bikini. She pulled her long brown hair out of the pony tail and pulled Carlos out of the chair. She batted her eyelashes at him and rested her hand on his chest. James turned bright red in anger and jealousy.

Carlos smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Mikayla grinned and pushed him into the pool.

"Don't make fun of James!" She said angrily pulling James into the pool as she jumped in. Kendall grinned in response and jumped in behind them. Logan shrugged and jumped in. She swam to the surface and pushed her hair out of her face. James followed behind her and she accidentally kissed him without thinking. Carlos splashed them and Logan cannon balled right next to them. Kendall looked at them, and how differently they were in the embrace. It was like they were in a different realm. He shot the others with water guns and glared at them.

'Leave. Them. Alone.' He mouthed. Logan nodded and darted under the water, Carlos grinned and swam behind Mikayla. Logan yanked James's shorts off and swam away, waiting for his reaction. Carlos untied Mikayla's swim suit top and pulled it off, swimming off into the opposite direction. She shrieked and swam under the water and James yelped, immediately putting his hands to cover any exposure.

"You guys are evil." He said, growling every word. Kendall face palmed and walked away. Mikayla snatched her top and put it back on under water.

"I'm pissed with you two." She nearly snarled as she grabbed her towel and stormed upstairs.

"Why'd you guys do that?" Kendall yelled coming back. James had slid his trunks back on and glared at them.

"They were kissing!" Carlos exclaimed bitterly. James stormed after Mikayla left and Kendall glared.

"Gotta live it big time!" The guys finished singing. Mikayla clapped as they strutted over towards her. James sat next to her and she played with his hair. Carlos burned up again and grunted bitterly.

"You guys are totally awesome!" She mused, complimenting them. Kendall grinned and lolled on the sofa.

"We know." They chimed together. The door opened and Kelly and Gustavo walked in.

"Alright dogs, say good night to Mikayla. Her apartment's ready." Gustavo said pulling her off of the couch. Mikayla waved sheepishly and ventured out of the room with her bags into the hallway. Kelly shut the door behind them and the boys, minus James and Kendall sighed in relief.

"God she's so freaking hot." Carlos swooned. Logan nodded and the two walked downstairs to the lobby. Kendall turned to James and stare at him.

"You're in love with Mickey." He said seriously. James glared at him and shook his head.

"No way man, she's my best girl friend." Kendall stared at him hardly.

"You said girlfriend." He said smugly. James sighed.

"Alright I like her...but nobody else will let us be alone long enough so I can tell her." He complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just spill your guts to Dr. Kendall." He said with a grin. "You know you wanna..." James sighed with a smile and nodded.

"Alright, well...I've had a crush on her since forever...and I want to tell her, but Carlos and Logan are being stupid and that's really starting to tick me off." James growled the last part bitingly.

"JUST TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!" Kendall said exasperated. James rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to, but do you know how hard it is when you've got Carlos and Logan-"

"Take her out to dinner, and I'll keep Braniac and Helmet Head away from you guys for the evening." Kendall offered. James shrugged.

"Can't hurt to try..."

"No, it can't." Kendall said seriously.


	3. Oh James

"Mickey, do you want to go out with me?" James tried at the pool the next day. Jo looked at him and shook her head.

"No James, you have to do it, romantically...I don't mean the Frisbee either." James looked disappointed and 'awed'.

"And You should probably call her by her real first name and not a nickname...Just saying." Kendall input.

James nodded, and thought, before coming up with a great idea.

"Matthew McConaughey?" Mikayla questioned out loud. It was true, Matthew McConaughey was outside of her door with a crisp white envelope and handed it to her, flexing his muscles.

Mikayla rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face. She opened the letter and pulled out a blue sheet of paper.

_Mikayla,_

_Please meet me by the Palm Woods pool tonight at midnight._

_Wear a nice dinner dress._

_James_

_P.S, Try not to look prettier than me, even though you always do..._

She felt her face heat up in flattery and warmth and placed it down on her kitchen counter, before going to call Jo to help her 'girl it up'.

James became increasingly nervous as the clock struck closer to midnight every second. It was cold, so he brought a jacket, though he was hoping he'd get to show Mikayla how much of a gentleman he was, and get to drape it over her beautiful milky white shoulders.

He heard the soft patter of feet hitting the pavement, and lit the candles on the table he had proudly set up himself, okay with Jo and Camille's help.

Mikayla looked gorgeous, her luscious brown hair, curled and flowing down her back, like velvet chocolate, her blue eyes sparkling, a blue strapless cocktail dress stopped mid-thigh, with light blue ballet flats, heels was the one thing she refused to budge on.

James took her soft hands, and wrapped them in his own.

"I thought you were going to stand me up..." James admitted sheepishly. Mikayla's own face was pink, and James took his jacket off to cover her shoulders. He led her over to her an empty seat, and pulled her chair out for her, before pushing her back in.

"James, this is really sweet...I'm not going to lie...I'm not used to guys being this nice to me." Mikayla said, noticing that it was a dinner of their favorite childhood dishes; Frosted Flakes, Strawberries, Chocolate Brownie Ice cream, and Gatorade.

"Well, I wanted to tell you...something and I wanted it to be special." James began as he took a bite from a strawberry.

Mikayla smiled and took a bite of her strawberry. "What did you want to tell me?" James coughed, he wasn't ready for this to be so early on in the date.

"Let's just sit here and enjoy ourselves for a little while, and then I'll tell you." He promised, asking her questions as they ate the meal.

"Sarah found me in the school chorus room, and said I was exactly what she was looking for, so my aunt said I could, and I came out here by myself." Mikayla said, James remembering her in the 5th grade when her parents died in the car accident.

"That's cool, maybe you could come on tour with BTR?" James suggested, wanting to be all over the world with her.

"Maybe, I start recording next week..." She giggled, her face lighting up.

They finished up what they were eating and snuck back upstairs into her apartment, since everyone was probably sleeping.

"James, will you please tell me what you wanted to say..." Mikayla asked as she kicked off her shoes, and sat on her bed.

"Okay," James sighed. "I wanted to tell you that I really like, maybe even love you, and I want you to be my girlfriend." He said, sitting next to her. Her face was shocked, her eyes watering, and her cheeks pink.

"Oh James..." She whispered putting her hands on his face, and kissing him, nodding as she kissed him softly.

He was content, and the cuddled on her bed, no more than that, and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	4. Sarah Sahara

James woke, in someone else's bed. He looked over to see Mikayla sleeping very soundly. He kissed her on her cheek and slowly creeped back across the hallway.

"James!" Kendall said with a grin. "How'd the date go?" Carlos and Logan were glaring at him across the room.

"She said yes!" James said with a mile long smile. "She's my girlfriend!" He said sounding, really happy.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Carlos bellowed, Logan shrugged and said something about going to find Camille. "I'm the only single member of BTR!"

"Suck it up." Kendall said with a wink. "So, why did you spend all night with her?" He said with an eyebrow raised, implying some sexual innuendo, like most boys did.

"I fell asleep with her, all of our clothes on." James swore as Mrs. Knight, Katie, Gustavo and Kelly came in.

"I should hope that all clothes were on!" Mrs. Knight said with a glare, Katie burst out laughing, and Kelly was bright red. Gustavo was angry as hell, and glared at him.

"NO! If anything happens with her, Sarah will have me by the hair- ears." He said angrily. James rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm a guy, but she's not that kind of a girl Gustavo...Drop it, besides, if we were to have," He grinned to add discomfort to Carlos, Kelly, and Gustavo. "Sex, I'm a teen, I can say the word, I'd be smart enough to be protected. Geez, having a kid is not on my list of things to do before I'm 20."

"AHHH!" Gustavo screamed, wanting to throw something at his head.

Sitting by the Palm Woods Pool, Kendall had Jo in his lap, Logan and Camille were sitting side by side, and Mikayla sat between James's legs and Carlos ogled the Jennifers.

"This is just weird, 3 out of 4 of us have girlfriends and Carlos is still the last ¼. " Kendall remarked, thinking about it.

"Shut up!" Carlos said quickly before chasing after the Jennifers. Everyone rolled their eyes playfully and resumed spending time with each other. James and Mikayla kissed and Jo and Kendall did the same. It was surprisingly quiet at the Palm Woods...

A very slender woman, who looked like she had a lot of work done on her face, with dyed blonde hair, and a business suit came in, a look of disgust crossed her face and she pushed her sunglasses closer to her face and strutted over to Mikayla.

"You boy...get your hands off of my star." She sneered, as Mikayla and James pulled apart.

"You know what lady-?" James started standing up, Mikayla getting in between the two of them.

"James, this is my boss, Sarah." She said with a look that said not to screw anything up for her.

"Yes, and you need to stop pawing Mikayla Rose, Sahara Studios' new star!" Sarah beamed hugging Mikayla close to her with one arm.

"I thought Micky wasn't recording until Monday...She has all weekend." Logan frowned, Camille, Kendall and Jo nodding in agreement.

"Well, we have the time, so she's going to come in and record your first song! That really sweet one about having a long distance love...blah blah..." She said as her purse started vibrating and ringing different styles. She beckoned Mikayla to follow her with a crook of her finger as she sauntered off to answer all her calls.

"Sorry guys...I gotta go..." Mikayla said apologetically, kissing James on his lips swiftly. "Love you." She said before following.

**Two Weeks Later:**

Mikayla had begun to look skinnier and skinnier as her recording sessions kept on, her rehearsals left her drained, she became pale, and there were shadows under her eyes.

"Dude, she looks terrible..." Logan remarked to James, Kendall and Carlos later on that night.

"Yeah I know...she looks like she hasn't eaten in days..." Carlos mentioned.

"Something fishy is going on at that studio...We need to investigate." Kendall said, finding Micky's purse and rummaging through it.

"Diet pills? Sarah has her on this crap? Micky was never fat to begin with!" James said angrily. They continued to search and found energy pills.

"What is going on at that hellhole!" Kendall asked, sounding furious. "You know what though, Micky's our friend, and Gustavo is going to help us, help her." He said storming towards the door, James following, and Logan and Carlos.

Gustavo looked at the boys as they angrily and furiously explained what they discovered.

"Dogs, I can't do anything about it...How Sarah runs her studio is her own business..." He started to explain until Kelly came into the room, pale faced, with a phone in her hand.

"Mikayla's in the hospital..."


End file.
